<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【生贺】不是梦 by IV04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952488">【生贺】不是梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IV04/pseuds/IV04'>IV04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Other, Super Junior - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IV04/pseuds/IV04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>金钟云，我愿你好，很好很好，最好最好。</p><p>你值得一路上繁花似锦，星子闪烁，一生看遍人间美好，不受凡俗侵扰，永远被人关心在乎，幸福平安，遭遇的那一切坎坷不平最终都能变成笑谈。</p><p>你的存在就是我自太古至永劫的梦的开端，你就是星辰。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【生贺】不是梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesung/gifts">yesung</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU瞎编的请勿上升真人</p><p>无CP！无CP！无CP！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雾重，无雨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>八月江南，夏已经很沉了，沉到难以呼吸。人间处处浮着一层厚重的烟气，不断地牵缠一切事物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗡嗡”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>机械声响打破了几乎凝滞的空气，也打破了金钟云浅薄如蝉翼的梦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他紧皱着眉，冰凉的蓝光屏幕上光影兀自闪动着，他只得烦躁地翻了个身，吃力地将一条大腿支起来，被他枕着睡了一晚上的左臂麻木不堪，一点点挪动都刺激着神经，抽出睡的满是凉席纹路的右手胡乱地在床头柜上摸索着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被子整条乱糟糟地躺在床底下，皱巴巴地做着自己的梦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>江南的夏雨总是短暂而急猛的，趁着深夜悄无声息地倾盆砸下来，那不绝的淅沥用不着一个皱眉的时间就褪去，空空留给下一个清晨氤氲的水色与数不尽的烦闷。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没有太阳，光芒煞是刺眼，天蓝如水，淡淡的白云像被蛮力扯断了的棉花一般，窗帘盖不住隔绝阳台的玻璃，光嚣张地透进来。那块窗帘是房东原先的桌布改的，现在还看得清洒在上面汤汁的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云隐约记得那是金希澈先生第一次下厨，好像是排骨冬瓜汤，然后排骨没有焯水，在他期待的眼神下金钟云鼓起勇气一口闷了那一碗清汤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是他房东也紧随其后信心满满地尝了一大口，随即一口气全喷在了桌布上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云至今不知道这丫怎么做的味道能宛如一碗血水，就像不知道为啥一碗清汤迹能洗都洗不干净。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>仍有余雨残喘着沿着瓦隙滴下，砸在玻璃上，摔得支离破碎。阳台上的伞和衣服湿得透透的，恹恹地滴水。缺了口的花盆排排坐在栏杆旁，细小的虫蚁攀爬在米兰花繁盛的墨绿叶和八仙花脆弱纤细的长茎上，水珠挂满了残余的绿叶，植被大多被雨打的软趴趴的，堪堪盛放的花与香气一块打落的无踪影。只剩阳台的地板上映着淡蓝如天色的通透花瓣和不细看难以发觉的点点黄星。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“喂？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他胡乱地甩甩杂乱不堪的散发，一只手捏着鼻梁，眉头皱得更紧了些，嗓子嘶哑地发指，发出的声音在空气中剌出一道狰狞深陷的痕。背心被汗淋湿紧紧地贴着，上身的轮廓线条被完整地勾了出来。他没有穿袜子，脚出汗后冰冰凉凉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是钟云吗？真不好意思，今天厉旭请假了，晚上你来顶替一下吧。我记得你会弹吉他的吧，那么记得带一下吉他吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>隔着蓝光屏幕，对面温柔的男子声音轻轻地说道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云的脑子有一瞬间的宕机，缓了足足十几秒，他才慢慢吐出字来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗯，好的，正洙哥。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那谢谢了啊，钟云。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>客气中暗带莫名其妙的疏离的感谢随着电话挂断声而彻底断开，“嘟嘟嘟”在房间中一声一声地回荡着，随即自动消失，屏幕暗了下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云这才勉强半睁开眼，水气弥漫，使他鼻子有些堵，探视着他自己的房间——无边的思绪质问他来到这里已经多少年了？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>每次醒来，他总是觉得这里陌生地简直如他从未生活过一般。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>天气闷热，潮湿温暖，恰好的菌类植物生长期，数不胜数的孢子在这水一般的空气间飞舞飘摇着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云坐起身来，耳畔是一片嗡嗡的忙音。他有些茫然，许久之后才意识到是电风扇坏了，徒然地摇头叶片不动，那些萦绕在他耳畔十几年挥动持续不断的噪声已经刻在了他的脑海中，他的身体直白地比他的灵魂更适应这里的日子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他坐起来，后背莫名的酸疼，强忍着扭了扭脖子，关节摩擦咯吱咯吱的声响不绝，如打击乐的鼓点。低头看了一眼自己的脚，蚊子块在他无意识的行为下被挠的惨不忍睹，红肿而破损的区域还未完全结痂，边上是一块新长出来的颜色较深的皮。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他又想起了前几天不美好的回忆。他睡眠质量向来不好，那天他又如往常一样在凌晨时分方入睡，不多久便惊醒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对，惊醒。他从他的床上摔了下来，在二维的角度上来说已经是头身二地的惨状了，同时很显然下半身并没有跟上他上半身的节奏，他的脚搁在床的边缘头顶着地板，且他的三魂六魄也没有反应过来，他就这个姿势保持了几分钟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这个时候他终于明白了李赫宰睡大型婴儿床的好处。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>脚擦出来一层皮，就在脚踝边上，谁叫他睡觉不穿袜子。没有办法处理，至少在楼上，他只能一点一点爬着挪向楼下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没错，爬着下楼梯。还要忍受台阶时不时磕到他的伤口处。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你说他为什么不坐着一阶一阶下楼梯？可能这就是四次元的魅力吧……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后在楼下闲适地享受小布尔乔亚人生吃早饭的金希澈先生不知道抽了什么经，金钟云的诡异下楼方式吓得他报纸一扔，反应迅即地对着金钟云头就是一脚红拖鞋，踢的金钟云差点交代在那，这还没完，金希澈又冲进厨房拿了把菜刀再冲出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>假设金钟云晚一步站起来，金希澈可能现在已经把牢底坐穿了。而如果金钟云那天脚没受伤，金希澈可能坟头草都亭亭如盖了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>据他后来的解释是——他以为金钟云变成了丧尸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那一天李东海嗓子都快哭哑了，马始源和曺圭贤一人一边拉着金钟云，申东熙环抱住金希澈，才堪堪保住了金希澈的性命。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云摇摇头，把不好的回忆甩出了脑中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今天，他三十五岁了。实岁，无可争辩的事实。如果人类的平均寿命为七十，他此刻已经耗尽半生。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是他在这里的第十三快十四年。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他觉得此时他应该感慨良多，却当真说不出口任何有建设性的词藻。天气却一点也没凉，秋还有很久。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云看向角落里摆着的吉他包，这多年未想起过的东西已经如这个屋子的灵魂装饰物一般难以挪动，他的头还是很晕，整个身子有一种僵硬沉重感，反应迟缓。用金厉旭的话，他此刻宛如一个呆逼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>艰难地走下床，活动了一下脚腕，骨头又发出了清脆象征着年龄的声响，他继续地转脚踝，直到没有声音为止。光脚一路踩着被子，走到吉他包前没有被子了才蓦然感到地板凉透透的，他下意识提起了脚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>随后不知原因地，金钟云蹲了下来，把脸贴在了地板上，冰凉的木地板与他的脸紧密接触许久，他这才觉得稍微清醒了一点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后出现在他眼睛前的是一条冷漠地盯着他的毛团。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“希范啊……”金钟云把脸从地板上抬了起来，摸了摸猫，猫咪立刻喵了一声，随后嫌弃又优雅地抬起爪子远离了他一两步，他显然已经非常习惯于它的主人与它主人租客这种在人类看来诡异的行为。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“希峰又把你们留给我了？噢，这次他好像是说过。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云挠了挠后脑勺，站了起来，一下重心不稳，眼前的画面也黑成一团，他赶紧慌忙地扶住墙壁，甩甩头，直到画面逐渐上色眼前再次清明起来才开始移动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>希范又叫了一声，他平时很少这样叫的频繁，俄罗斯蓝猫这种生物，只要不肥，就是真正的贵族，性子冷淡，金钟云总是觉得金希澈是通过观察希范学到辨认他们是否在用眼神骂人的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他又想起来李东海曾经看着希范喜欢的不行，附庸风雅地养过一只俄罗斯蓝。然后三个月就长到十足的八斤，在剃过毛失去颜值后李东海终于认清他不是毛长而是是真的胖，于是他毅然决然地狠心把猫扔给了李赫宰。金希澈后来实在忍不了他闲着没事来他家撸猫，还时不时带一条银鱼一块蹭饭，送了李东海只狗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是在关心我吗？希范？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云又蹲下来摸了摸希范，直接把他抱到了怀里下楼，金希澈动不动就手动给希范剃毛，倒是使他不太受炎热的苦楚，但猫咪本身温度就高，金钟云觉得甚至有些烫手，像抱了一块软乎乎的红热的碳。一到楼下，希范就无比熟练且冷漠地从他的怀抱里蹦了出来，然后磕到了一旁的架子上，喵呜了一声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>斑神仿佛不忍直视一般转移了视线，舔了舔自己的爪子，然后跳到边上去。起伏在边上傻乎乎地坐着，看到金钟云的出现才兴奋起来，呜呜了两声，向他奔跑过来。一窜一窜地向着金钟云撒娇，呜呜地哼着，用湿漉漉的舌头舔着金钟云的手背。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“起伏乖啊，叔叔给你找吃的。”起伏还挂在金钟云的手臂上，亲热活泼地涂着口水，金钟云只得无奈又幸福地半站着拖着起伏去翻金希澈的大红柜子，距离上次金希澈出远门已经不知道多久了，他思考着里面那些个韩文日文英文的大包小包和罐头是干啥的，金希澈绝对不是这样的人，估计是正洙哥东海赫宰他们买了然后堆在金希澈家，可惜他现在除了能依靠着包装袋分清猫粮狗粮和是否过期之外一无是处。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>电话拨给金希澈，Evanesce响了三遍，无人接听，屏幕又暗了下去，金钟云此刻身子微屈，手上还拖着兴奋的起伏。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Don't know why你妈。混蛋，金钟云狠狠地咬着牙，怎么就不能挑有他的歌当铃声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“委屈你们了啊，起伏。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云随手挑了三包开包过且包装袋长得最像实物的，要是小不点和melo在他身边他哪用得着现在那么苦恼……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>喂完粮，铲完屎，遛完狗之后，金钟云爽气地解决了他暂时的任务。躺回自己的床上，他开始直直地盯着除了白色一片虚无的天花板。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果不是正洙哥，他自己都忘记自己会弹吉他了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大把大把的雨点突然拍打起了阳台的玻璃隔断，这里的夏雨就是那么突兀。金钟云仿佛躺在一条船上，身畔就是惊涛巨浪，水流涌动的声音不绝于耳，雨滴将窗弄的斑驳又抚平成光滑的样子，像给蛋糕坯涂奶油一般。阳台上的花一颤一颤地低头鞠躬，狂风刮过来，拉拽着茎就如白云的形状，玻璃隔断也开始颤栗起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>听着听着雨声，泪突然不知道为什么而落了下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他今天三十五了。从明天开始，他四舍五入就是四十岁。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而是什么时候，开始决定唱歌的呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他仿佛回到了那年秋天，应该是明媚的季节啊。鸟儿立在墙头吟诵诗篇，家门口的白岱和金绣线已经将花丝垂得很散，那一棵桂花树从不盛放，只是将点点黄痕藏在叶底，淡淡的香味却已经催着时间齿轮运转了。周五学校放的很早，他和钟真并排着写作业，大朵大朵的云在远方摆动，天空就像牛皮纸一样微微泛黄。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>唯一与往常不同的是，今天父亲回家也太晚了。钟真作业也写完了，就连他的作业都写完了。母亲也不知踪影，他们兄弟两个百无聊赖地躺在还未撤下的竹席上。他这颗十五岁年幼的心啊，不知道怎么就突然咯噔一下，有一种强烈的预感告诉他，一件离他这个年纪无比遥远的事情将要发生了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>人生中这样的预感往往数不胜数，但是你总会忘记那些有惊无险而记住那些刻骨铭心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>母亲匆匆地回家了一趟，在快九点的时候，把他和钟真托付给了对门。“钟云啊，要听话。照顾好钟真。妈妈晚点就回来。”随着那么一句话，母亲的身影又消失在了那原本平凡的一个周五，他十五岁，他分明看得出来母亲的眼睛红了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个晚上，是他人生中熬夜的开端。太简单了，只需要小心翼翼地在黑暗中睁开眼睛，你就能清晰地听见他们故意压低的交谈声，然后彻彻底底地把一个十五岁的孩子摔得稀巴烂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“老金这是怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗨，你可别说了……厂里面的机床出了事故，血直接飙出来了……那个场面，真……唉……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那这是工厂的责任吧……难道不会补偿什么吗……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你可少说点。这种东西谁知道机器还是人的问题呢……就是可惜了嫂子，真儿小学才刚毕业，老金这回……残疾应该是没跑了……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啊？残疾？”妇人突然惊呼起来，随后仿佛意识到什么压的更低了，“那厂子还要他吗……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“要他做什么啊……这样子什么事都办不成。要是这一次是他的失误，别工作了就连医药费都别想想了……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“就是苦了嫂子和真儿云儿这两个孩子……老金他怎么就……他们家以后的日子可还怎么过啊……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“唉……我们过好我们的日子就行了……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云在黑暗中死死咬住自己的胳膊，来避免自己的呜咽声传到那片昏黄灯光下的斑驳里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二十年后的他仍不知道，那些交谈中究竟是担心可怜重一些，亦或是冷漠地旁观指指点点多，甚至他满是恶意地觉得他们就是带着一种看惨剧的优越感，故意地使用这样的话语仿佛能够显现出他们的慈悲来，就像他们从不懂得这些话在这种场合上是否会伤害一个十五岁的孩子，就像他们从不懂得什么叫做闭口不谈。也像他们在这种惨痛后对你的略微照顾体恤，但你说不出来，那体贴背底的意味，只是让你觉得颤颤的，说不出的冷。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不论怎么样都不应该是这样的，他隐隐明白自己其实不该那么想，但他还是固执地觉得这寻常的谈论过于刻薄狰狞，各人自扫门前雪也是奢望罢了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个夜晚，唯一使金钟云感到一丝温暖的是，在他哭泣的时候，钟真睡得跟头死猪似的。他抬着头看黑不拉擦的天花板，钟真暖暖地贴着他磨牙。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“钟云同学！钟云哥！你别急着走呀，你知道吗！广场那边办了个歌唱节！要弄什么唱歌比赛，就之前……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哦。”金钟云直白地搪塞道，头也没有抬地把桌洞里的书按顺序塞进了自己的包里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“诶诶诶，你这人别这么没劲啊。不去试试吗？隔壁班那个叫啥的来着，噢，那个姓啥来着的都去了，他唱的还不如你了……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“没兴趣。”金钟云抬起了头，冷着一张脸直勾勾地盯着兴奋的同学，盯得人的后背一寒，笑容都僵硬了起来，随后自己决绝地拎起书包离开教室。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“别啊，别啊。钟云，钟云，云哥，这个大赛很有含金量的……你要是拿奖，说不定就被看上了去当明星了呢？明星可赚了，正好你家里……额……哦，对了云哥，这个比赛可是有奖金的！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云的脚步陡然一顿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哎，云哥，我就说你行的呀。你瞧瞧，十个里面八个凑热闹，一个调不准，一个唱不上，你看这不是轻轻松松的事嘛。来来来，我们去吃烧烤去，我请，我请客。请我们的歌唱之星，金钟……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你们去吧。我还有事。”金钟云单肩斜挂着包，大步大步地向前走，毫无感情地丢下一句话，就扔下了尴尬到头皮发麻的同学。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的手里紧紧攥着一个牛皮纸信封，甚至被他握得有些皱瘪，不止是昏暗的灯光抑或是紧张的手汗，信封显得颜色更深了一点，透出一种斑驳的意味。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他继续大步大步地走，仿佛激动而急于做什么却又努力克制自己情绪，只能飞快地大步走来赶紧遭遇些什么缓解这样的复杂心情，看似面无表情实则思绪紊乱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他无法抑制地想起来……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个夏天，对面院子里高中辍学去江南打拼的哥哥时隔两三年回来了，给院子里的孩子们带了一大堆的零食和玩具。金钟云无奈地看着傻不拉几的金钟真被大一点的孩子挤的快要哭出来，一把挤开好几个人捞了一堆花花绿绿的小玩意丢给钟真。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>蹲在边上，看着钟真傻呵呵的笑容，金钟云也不觉地弯弯嘴角。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这时一阵悦耳而陌生的旋律突然传到他的耳畔，他站起来以确定这声响的源头，旋律仿佛命运一样指引着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他鬼使神差地走到了对院，那个哥哥坐在板凳上抱着一个木质的东西，是非常动听的声响，像弹春日里的绿叶一样，男子坐在那儿闭着双眼拨动着弦，随即他开始轻声唱道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云无比认真地站在墙边倾听着，不过两三遍后他不自觉地就唱出了声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>男子仿佛被突如其来的和声吓到，停止了歌唱，清脆的声响配合着金钟云稚嫩的嗓音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一曲毕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>男子笑着问道：“是钟云啊，喜欢唱歌嘛？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云有些怕生地点点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“过来。”男子招呼他过来，让他坐在他边上的板凳上，“来，钟云，哥哥教你怎么弹吉他吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>原来它叫吉他啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“钟云！钟云！回家吃饭了！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>母亲的叫喊声划破了天畔的红霞，金钟云恍然已经是下午了。他有些慌乱地向男子示意到他要离开了，然而他母亲比他更快一步地来到了院子里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啊，林婶，好久不见啊。我说钟云他歌唱的不错诶……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗨，也就小孩子瞎唱着玩。少夸他，他要找不着北的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云的母亲听到这话嘴里顿时谦虚起来，但脸上的骄傲却是一点都没有少。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“诶，林婶。这话不是这么说的，钟云这叫祖师爷赏饭吃，这歌我就给他唱过一两遍他就唱得出来，音还在调上，他才那么小要是经过系统的训练……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哎，你可少胡咧咧！那么大个人了，还满脑子唱歌唱歌，人钟云是要上大学当医生的，少搁那瞎讲吧讲，谁像你一样没出息捣腾什么音乐，那么多年就吃你妈我的老本，捣腾出啥名堂来了……林嫂子，把钟云叫回去吧，免得孩子跟我家这学坏……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>里屋顿时传出连珠炮一般不绝的骂声，男子头一低，伴随着并不明显的肩膀一缩背也驼了起来。金钟云眯了眯眼睛，他也觉得天是暗了一点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后来金钟云再也没听见吉他的声响从对院传来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一个礼拜后，他走了，他把那把吉他留给了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云听说，他又去了江南，这次却再也用不着吉他了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云才意识到他已经拿起了那个黑色的麻布吉他包，上面满是灰尘，除了他赫然的指印。他吉他弹得一般，顶多算会，至少是比不上金厉旭的钢琴的，但好歹也是门乐器，好歹是个资历。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他还记得他拿着那个信封快走回了家里，虽然没有奔跑却满头是汗。母亲担心于他为什么回来那么晚，而父亲……在那件事之后，他便像这个家庭一个不可忽视却不愿触碰的影子一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“钟云你去哪……这是？”母亲手里拿着汤勺，看着那一个被他折磨地有些面目全非的信封，有些茫然。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云大口大口喘着粗气，他把信封往母亲手里一塞，才弯下腰来支撑自己的身体。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>母亲打开一看，不可置信地微张开嘴，立刻把信封合上，又捏了捏，略有些惊慌地盯着金钟云。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“钟云啊，云啊，这是……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“妈，放心。这是我我唱歌比赛拿的奖金，就那边的歌谣节。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>妈妈愣在那半天，突然抱住了他，抽泣着胡乱地念叨，他也僵硬了一瞬间，随后眼眶也红了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“钟云，我们钟云啊长大了啊……妈妈……妈妈……对不起你啊……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>钟真讶异地看着他们两人相拥而泣，父亲把钟真劝回了房间关上了门。三人对坐到深夜，夜里枯竭的风掠过窗檐，金钟云觉得像极了一段云里雾里缺乏色彩与声音的胶片电影。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那一天他跪在他父亲母亲面前，发誓一定会考到大学。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他母亲紧紧地捏着那个信封，那个夜里，泪水就像华北平原上的拒马河一样，无法干涸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你今年几岁？十八岁满了嘛？小弟弟，我们这什么地方你看清楚了？我们不招童工。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我会唱歌。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云站在昏暗的屋子里，明明有灯却没有开，完全只是为了营造出那种诡异的气氛。他觉得很没有必要，背着那把吉他，他淡然地盯着手里叼着根烟满是纹身的男子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这他妈话也太好笑了吧，小弟弟，这条街上谁不会唱歌？想唱歌的那么多人，孩子，赶紧回家读书吧，你妈要急了……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“大哥！哥！不好了，又打起来了，就在对面那条街上！大少爷……也在里面。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“大少爷！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>门被突然推开来，一个额头上还冒着血的男子狂奔进来大吼道，男子一听这话面色一变立刻紧张地站起身来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“小屁孩你赶紧滚，我们这是不可能要你的。你要跟就跟，到时候丢了命别特么怪我们身上。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云背着吉他皱着眉，这是离他家最近的要驻唱的地方了……虽然也并不是没有别的选择，但时间路程与工资，除去安全系数这里的性价比绝对是最高的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他摇摇头就准备离开，谁知一出门就是打作一团混乱模样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他皱皱眉，小心地把吉他放了下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哥，哇！你这是怎么回事！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“金钟真，你说话轻点，爸妈睡了。这只是一不小心摔到的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云皱着眉头回来，头上贴了层厚厚的白纱布，他把吉他包轻轻地放了下来，金钟真刚探出头来吓了一跳。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哥！你这是去做什么了啊……我们家……没有那么缺钱的吧……哥……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“胡说什么呢。你哥我干的是正经差事。这真是不小心摔的……人老板很满意，以后哥哥也就是有工资的人了，想吃什么哥给你买……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哥……我给你擦药吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟真鼻涕被他抹眼泪抹了满脸，金钟云不忍心看他那张丑脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟真又悲哀又好笑地哭着。你这是得从六楼楼梯摔到一层才能摔出那么厚的纱布啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可他一时无法说出揭穿的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>人们总是说音乐是灰暗人生中的救赎，是啊，多么正确的一句话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>处在太阳下的人总是不知道光的珍贵性，不知道他们的理所当然是一些人要竭尽全力抓取心力憔悴地养护的。所以只要得到，那些人就抓的比谁都紧，死死地拽，直到你把他的手给砍成两截血糊啦擦的样子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云拿了把吉他待在迪斯科球闪烁不定的地方唱歌，酒气与旖旎浮在人们呼出的气息中，这尴尬的身份和大少爷特意的关照使得这家酒吧变得不土不雅不伦不类起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好在金钟云只是拿着钱浑水摸鱼，待在一个小角落里，不碍着寻欢作乐的人看钢管舞和蹦，恍若一个隐居深山的瘟疫叛逆青年，让老板无比的放心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“选择你所需要的，热爱你所选择的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云也就觉得自己运气好靠本吃个几年嗓子饭可以了，他喜欢听音乐，但这明显不足以打败他心中一直以来那藏着的一种不安感。等尘埃落定，他大可去找份稳定又体面的工作然后开始碌碌一生。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>直到一个晚上，金钟云要准时下班时，突然发现自己的台子边上居然有一个人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>年龄，至少是他的两倍？简直把失意这两个字写在了最明显的地方，满脸横肉通红，手里举着一瓶酒，不知滴落的是汗是泪水。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他一直不明白为什么失意的人要去喝酒。钱已经那么少了，为什么还会挥霍在这种无足轻重的方面上呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但随即就只有无所谓了，这种事情没什么好好奇的。谁都有自己的故事，男子坐到了凌晨两三点，不知缘由的，金钟云也就唱到了那个时候，嗓子实在受不了了，他才看了看男人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，先生，我要下班了……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啊，啊，真是不好意思……你的声音……太像我儿子了……真的很像啊……对不起……如果……如果……啊真是不好意思，把你拖的那么晚……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云看着男子蹒跚踉跄着拿着酒瓶离开了酒吧，张开了嘴，终是什么话都没有说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他回到家，轻轻地钻到自己的被子里，看着天花板茫然地不知道在想些什么东西，黑夜仿佛没有尽头地在他眼中扩展着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他坐了起来，以一种极小心不会吵醒钟真的步伐来到书桌前，打开了灯，写写画画了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>音乐和酒精，就已经是一些人所能拥有最廉价的救赎了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天金钟云上工，大少爷仿佛自言自语地说道：“昨天有个人给你了点钱，第一次啊，金钟云，继续努力，我们俩这关系就不抽你成了。嗨，那人儿子曾经也是我们店里唱歌的，后来跟家里吵了一架跑了，现在是生是死都不知道。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云冷漠地哦了一声，然后接过了那一张皱巴巴满是酒味的纸钞，随手直接塞了口袋里。他坐上位子拿出吉他和往常一般地弹奏起来，可他的心神却很显然不在歌曲中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他悄悄地抬起头，看那截然不同的众生相伴着醺醺酒意印在这把吉他的弦上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无非就是那些爱人，家人，抉择，理想，无非就是那些痛苦，无奈，悲伤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那些话他听的耳朵都要起茧了，厚厚的一层茧也逐渐包裹起来了他尖利的心。真是作孽，他们都那么难过了，还要听他金钟云唱抒情，这样的发泄难道能让酒醒后的人生变得稍微美好一点呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>应该，不能吧……这种东西除了麻痹自己，又有什么用呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可是为什么，金钟云皱着眉盯着他那么些日子里攒起来厚厚的一叠乱涂乱画……为什么会这样？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“咚咚”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云回过头来，是妈妈，他笑了一下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“妈，怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“云呐，妈想和你聊聊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>母亲放下一碗水果，坐在金钟云的边上，他把椅子往边上移了移，给他妈腾出足够的空间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗯妈你说。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>母亲仿佛不经意地把视线略过那桌上乱糟糟的音符和文字，温柔而满是岁月痕迹的声音响起：“云呐，你大学准备学什么……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云一愣，他还真的没有考虑过这个问题，再三思考了一下，他回答了一个最妥帖的答案。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“妈，你想让我学什么？要么学医吧？以后当医生……收入高被尊重又稳定……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你这是你艺名叫艺声的原因吗钟云哥哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>奇怪的东西打破了金钟云的回忆，泪水戛然止住了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>呀，只是想想就怪来气。金钟云翻了个白眼，如此想着，还淌着泪水的面庞上嘴角微微上扬。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他拉开吉他包的拉链，多少年再没有弹过了呢？这在江南的十几年，只能使它霉痕斑驳，他隐隐甚至觉得眼前模糊，有些好笑地想，会不会长出蘑菇来了呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗡”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的动作停了下来，拿起了就在身边的手机。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“正洙哥？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“钟……艺声啊，我们这有点事情，你现在有空吗？能不能……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“正洙哥，我有空，现在就来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他话音刚落，通话便戛然而止，甚至连一句回应都没有听到答案就结束了。他皱了皱眉头，感觉什么事在他不知情的情况下发生了。他把不想的想法甩出脑海，背上吉他包，随脚挤进一双鞋里，再三记着拿着钥匙，离开了他的……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这里算他的什么？说是租房也太过于冷漠，说是家的话……他眯着眼睛回过头来看了看这一栋建筑，以及上面新贴的小广告，还没有被撕干净。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“看**，就选**医院，名医专治，特色**疗法”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他摇摇头，现在的医生和他当年的已经截然不同了。从出一个光耀门楣到“天打雷劈”。不过也就差一点啊，他差一点就学医了。学医多好啊，体面稳妥，至少现在他不用继续在这“漂”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当年他果不其然地去考了家医学院，同时为了保证奖学金和择校费放弃了更优的选择，说起来仿佛很惨的样子。但实际上这是不需要在乎的芝麻蒜皮，如果刻意地提出来谁都不觉得可怜反而甚有点卖弄感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他辞了在酒吧里的工作，开始过一个平凡无比随波逐流的大学生活。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>直到他的曾经的女孩，那个陪伴他度过家庭最艰难时刻的他以为的光芒一样的女孩，再一次地……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“他又是谁……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“呀，金钟云，既然你都知道了，那为什么不就直接一点分手吧？不要每次都一副苦情王子的样子在我家门口了，能不能有魄力一点？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这个玩笑是不是有点……我们都在一起那么久了，你别老这样了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云拉住她的手，她却皱着眉头一把甩掉他的手臂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“金钟云你别缠着我了。你搞不搞笑，都已经那么久了，还在想着什么呢？结婚吗？我对你已经没感觉了，我们分开吧。呀，你给我放手呀！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“再一个月，你先想一个月好吗？你先不要说什么，整理一下心情……和跟他的关系，你先冷静一下……我们都已经走了那么远了……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“金钟云呀，次次都这样，你可真好笑。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说罢她就走了，一点顾及和挂念都没有，甚至会不会步伐更轻盈了一些呢？金钟云唱了那么久的情歌，此刻却说不出一点字。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>怎么办呢？如果没有她的世界？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“金钟云你又要做什么？我待会儿有事……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她皱着眉头，金钟云的理智告诉他她甚至隐隐带着厌恶的神色。可他无法停止他一生中笑得最卑微的时刻，一条乞讨生路的狗一样，卑躬屈膝，哪怕满头是汗也努力笑得灿烂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你闭上眼睛跟我来……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“就请不要搞那些东西了，你能不能直接一点。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她显然很烦躁，瞪着金钟云，大步地向前迈着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“怎么样？喜不喜欢……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那是他第一次搞这种东西，那颗青涩稚嫩的心里在付出后乐观地满脑子想着她的回心转意，女孩子应该都很喜欢这种浪漫吧？拜托了好几个朋友，他在运动场上用蜡烛摆成了一个大爱心，他看向她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哦行吧。我知道你的努力了，我和你继续交往，可以了吧？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她的眼珠子一扫，上下一动，表情单薄地像一张纸，又看了一眼金钟云，皱着眉头轻飘飘地落下一句话后转身离开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云呆在原地，不知所措，他才觉得，好像很多事情都会轻而易举地改变。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哥，然后呢？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“她又劈腿了，我没有再挽回……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“没事的，钟云哥，相信我，你肯定能找到更好的！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“呀，你们这是谁给李东海灌了……哎，哥，钟云哥，艺声哥，是圭贤先说的！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“呀，弟弟这样也是可以的！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云眼神有些恍惚，他好像听见了弟弟们的声音，可他们中有的甚至不在这个城市。远处的红被淅淅沥沥的雨打成了绿色，他慌乱地擦了擦眼角，没有路人，他赶忙走过了马路。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>仿佛眼前也被雨雾遮住了，人间模糊成一块块，金钟云努力扶住了路边的杆子，风吹得猛烈，他死死地拽住伞也无法挡住所有的雨滴，他靠着栏杆等待眼前出现稍微清晰一些的画面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“钟云哥今天又不吃吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“咯吱（咀嚼声）就钟云这个活法，我都觉得我再过几年就可以去给他扫墓了……咳咳，呀，金钟云，你找死吗！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“钟云啊，你多少也吃一点，营养师说了什么来着……最近血压还行吗？最近演出比较多，别晕在舞台上啊，身体还是最重要一点……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哥，我前几天出了趟国，这是给你带的……有益睡眠哦。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就连脑子里都是一团雾，等金钟云回过神来他半个身子已经湿透了，脸上水渍茫茫，眼前又是红灯了。他低下头来，排水口像是流泪的样子，他看见自己的鞋带松了，蹲了下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>风吹得歇斯底里，他用两个手指笨拙地别着伞，用身子遮着吉他包，已经完全无所谓淋雨了，系起了鞋带。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“钟云……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“妈？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“如果喜欢就去吧，爸爸妈妈想要看见，我们钟云站在舞台上的样子。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哥，你就去吧。没事的，家里有我呢。我也是男子汉啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你叫什么名字？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“金钟云。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“没有艺名吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那就叫艺声吧，艺术的声带。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“欢迎加入SuperJunior。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>风很大，雨也很大。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他重考了音乐系，这才来到了这一片土地。在介绍下，来到了这一家叫做SuperJunior的LiveHouse。虽然开始本身并不被看重，但大家都是追梦的孩子，拿出了无限的冲劲去拼，可能老天爷也作美，居然也有了一点名气，十几年啊，虽然苦难总是来往，人来了又走，悲伤的事总是有那么多啊……可是也是忘不掉其中的幸福啊……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他重新站起来，积水被染出一道粼粼的绿光，泪水亦然。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他推开门，铃铛叮叮当当地晃荡着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“艺声哥来了呀！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“特哥人呢？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“特哥有事出去了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“希澈哥去哪了？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“希澈哥……也有事出去了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那……哎行吧……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“艺声哥，先去后台？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“大概什么时间开始？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“现在在做准备，到时候通知会通知您的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“现在还没好吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云看了一眼快要指向六的钟和已经近乎漆黑的天。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“马上了……艺声哥。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云一觉睡起来看了一眼快要指向十二的钟，皱了皱眉，还没有人通知他去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“额，艺声哥……你……过来吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云茫然地背着吉他跟着工作人员跑到台上，可是甚至连灯光都没有，就不要说人了……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这是？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“艺声哥，出了点状况……您就唱吧……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云茫然地坐在了椅子上，好在麦克是有声音的，黑不拉几的他弹什么吉他啊。可他还是乖乖地拿出了吉他，划拉了两下，熟悉又陌生的弦音传来，他不由自主地弹了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>几个音符，好像十几年就涌了上来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他一张开口，歌词仿佛流出来似的。可是上一次是什么时候？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那时他还不在这里，他还不是SuperJunior，他还只是在为生计歌唱呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那他现在在为了什么歌唱呢？难道还是梦想吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真正开始唱歌，唱了那么多年，他却有些不知道他在为些什么歌唱着了？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wuli SuperJunior—ior！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wuli ELF—ior！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大概是为了这群爱着自己自己也爱着的人吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他感到眼前白光一闪，便什么都看不见了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“钟云啊！生日快乐！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“钟云哥！生日快乐！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云，生日快乐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——END——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云，我愿你好，很好很好，最好最好。</p><p>你值得一路上繁花似锦，星子闪烁，一生看遍人间美好，不受凡俗侵扰，永远被人关心在乎，幸福平安，遭遇的那一切坎坷不平最终都能变成笑谈。</p><p>你的存在就是我自太古至永劫的梦的开端，你就是星辰。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>